nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic is a blue 15-year-old antromorphic hedgehog , who has the ability to run at supersonic speeds and the ability to curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. known as the world's fastest hedgehog Canon Bio Nothing is known about Sonic's early life. It is unknown who his family is or if he has one, neither is it known how Sonic gained his trademark speed. All that is known is that Sonic was born on Christmas Island. It is not even known how he and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik became enemies, though it could very possibly be the fact that Eggman is always looking to get more power to be ruler of any land he finds. Sonic hails from an unnamed world in a parallel dimension to Earth. His backstory is a mystery but it's known that he befriended Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese and many small animals as well as battling Eggman. One day, he attempted to rescue his friends Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao from Doctor Eggman, as well as foiling the doctor's latest plot to control the world with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic has been described as being "like the wind", and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He is laid-back, cool and enjoys relaxation, but is never one to rest in the face of injustice. He is extremely benevolent though has been described as quick-tempered occasionally, loyal to his friends, always keeps his word and he willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker. However, in times of crisis, he focuses entirely on the task at hand and sees it as truly serious with no real fun involved. Despite this, Sonic's cocky, upbeat demeanor will remain unchanged, being foregone in only the most dire of situations. Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, Sonic is also known for indomitable will (which no doubt goes hand in hand with stubbornness), his absolute confidence and never-waving faith in himself and his will to keep on fighting surpasses his actual ability to keep on fighting. Despite his thrill-seeking, hyperactive, and smug demeanor, Sonic has shown many times to be much more insightful than he usually lets on. In the earliest display of this insight would be in Sonic Adventure, where Sonic was able to understand how simply resealing Chaos in the Master Emerald while Chaos was still suffering from all of its rage would solve nothing in the end. Other instances include in Sonic '06, in which Sonic was able to give Elise valuable and comforting advice, and in the end of Sonic and the Black Knight, where he was able to give Merlina similar words of encouragement and comfort. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets, even if at one point they were his enemies. Appearance in Ultima Sonic appears many times in the Ultima series as one of it's most important members. With his fast speed, Sonic is able to take down any enemy before they could even blink. There are many incarnations of Sonic, however, his older version from the more recent games and the series, Sonic X is the more popular. It is possible that the other versions of Sonic are in the Ultima series as well. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters